powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Ep. 48: The Stolen Giant Carrier
is the forty-eighth episode of ''Taiyo Sentai Sun Vulcan. It is the fourth episode of Sun Vulcan's endgame, furthering Inazuma Ginga's personal desires for Earth and revealing the true mastermind of Black Magma. Synopsis As a mysterious power uses Hell Saturn's spirit to continue to torment Queen Hedrian, Inazuma Ginga captures VulEagle to get his hands on his ultimate quarry! Plot Queen Hedrian continues to have visions of Führer Hell Saturn. She suspects Inazuma Ginga is behind it, and asks Amazon Killer to create a monger capable of defeating him. Amazon Killer agrees, and makes Mummy Monger, which, when created, appears to be a defective monger. Queen Hedrian becomes very upset with Amazon killer. Unbeknownst to anyone in Black Magma, the Omnipotent God has resurrected Hell Saturn in the form of phantom using its energy beams. Amazon Killer breaks into the Guardians of World Peace's base and relays a message that Sun Vulcan is going to attack Tokyo's First District. Sun Vulcan goes out to the area but it turns out to be a Black Magma trap. Mummy Monger appears and captures Vulcan Eagle. However, just as Amazon Killer is about to take Vulcan Eagle back to Black Magma's headquarters, Inazuma Ginga appears and kidnaps Vulcan Eagle (and Mummy Monger) for himself. Inazuma Ginga contacts Commander Arashiyama and offers to return Vulcan Eagle if he gives up Jaguar Vulcan in exchange. Although Vulcan Shark Vulcan Panther tried desperately to find Inazuma Ginga's hideout, they were unsuccessful, so Commander Arashiyama decided reluctantly to give up Jaguar Vulcan in exchange for Vulcan Eagle's safety. After Shark and Panther hand over Sun Vulcan Robo to Inazuma Ginga, however, Commander Arashiyama reveals that he has disabled all controls within the mecha and instead has the mecha attack Inazuma Ginga directly. Meanwhile, Eagle is able trick Mummy Monger into freeing him, and after Inazuma Ginga is expelled from Sun Vulcan Robo, Mummy Monger attacks, and is defeated by, Sun Vulcan. After Mummy Monger is defeated, Inazuma Ginga returns to Black Magma's headquarters where Queen Hedrian angrily calls him out as a traitor, having figured out that Inazuma Ginga came to earth simply to conquer the planet and become its ruler. Just as Inazuma Ginga is about to attack Queen Hedrian, however, both stop in their tracks as the phantom of Fuhrer Hell Saturn walks by. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * Zero Two: * Zero Three: * Zero Four: * : Guest Cast * : Notes *With this the first season involving a mech with individualized components (Sun Vulcan Robo), this is the first time a Ranger other than the main Ranger behind the vehicle pilots another part of the same mecha, due to Vul Shark piloting Cosmo Vulcan in order to form the mecha for Inazuma Ginga's conditions. **With Vul Shark piloting Cosmo Vuclan, this is the only time Bull Vulcan is just piloted by one Ranger (Vul Panther) DVD releases Taiyou Sentai Sun Vulcan Volume 5 features episodes 41-50. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/sunbalkan.html References Category:Taiyou Sentai Sun Vulcan Category:Sentai episodes Category:New Sentai Villain Episode Category:Written by Shouzou Uehara